The lord of the druids
by Cherrygum2000
Summary: Arthur didn't know what he was thinking, why would he bring the 13 year old prince of the druids named Emrys to Camelot. Especially as his son! Only one word; trouble
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hunnith smiled as she watched a 13 year old Merlin play with the druid boys, or as they call him, Emrys. Hunted was a druid since she was a baby and she fell in love with Balinor, a dragonlord, but he had to leave, not knowing that Huntith was pregnant.

Merlin, was a very powerful sorcerer, basically a god among the druids, she carried the basket and put it in the ground as she hung the clothes for them to dry.

That is when she heard the galloping horses, claiming that the knights of Camelot, he finally found them. Merlin looked at his mother who was already running towards him as the knights started the kill.

Dead children and old people fell dead to the ground as the adults tried to defend themselves. Merlin watched as knight approached his mother, he knew the man, the man was Sir. Richard. Merlin knew everyone's names just by looking at them.

_NO! Please! Leave her! _Merlin shouted into the man's head as he turned and saw the boy. The man grinned in madness and approached the boy with his sword,

_Emrys! Emrys! My lord! _He heard someone pleading.

He looked at the people that were still alive, out of 30 people that were in camp, 19 were left.

_Go! I'll protect you!_ He responded and they nodded and took off running, Emrys made sure that the knights could not see them anymore putting an invisibility spell on the remaining druids, he looked at the knight who was still approaching him, but he fell from his horse because his mother pushed him of using magic.

By the time Hunith got to Merlin Sir Richard was angry and walking towards them. Merlin watched as other knight surrounded them, including prince Arthur, Arthur was an adult, yet acted like a child that wanted nothing more than his father's attention.

Merlin looked at Arthur disapprovingly which surprised the king, Merlin looked at him mom, "Mother" he whispered and she fell to the ground.

Merlin saw the blood coming from his mother's tummy, he kneeled beside her and tohis surprise the knights didn't move, stunned at seeing a child look at his mother dying.

But that didn't mean mercy, Merlin knew. Hunith looked at her child, Merlin shed a tear as his mom whispered one last thing before her eyes closed forever.

_**I love you, Merlin.**_

Merlin looked at his mother, "Mother? Mother wake up? Mamma, I'm scared. Mamma please wake up!"

He shook her, but she wouldn't wake up. "NO!" he shouted at the sky, and the once blue sky turned stormy grey and lighting boomed. The trees started to shake violently.

The knights backed up a bit, but then they fell to the ground in agony except for Arthur who looked stunned and scared and confused. Merlin kept crying as he stood up and the ground started to shake, Merlin stood in front of the knights as he wept, the knights were in agony,

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! NOT UTHER NOR ANYBODY WHO KILLS BECAUSE OF HATRED! ONLY THOSE IN HERE WHO HAVE A DARK SOUL ARE IN AGONY! WHICH PROVES ME RIGHT!"

Merlin stopped shouting and the man were dead, he then ran back at his mother, "mother, I'm sorry, I am not good enough, you didn't deserve to die. People are just afraid of the different, Uther is a coward, instead of facing the consequences for his doing he prefers to blame those who are not evil. His hatred is starting to upset the druids and they are becoming evil, I swear mother, your death wont be meaningless"

Merlin hugged his mother and said something, the her body disappeared, Arthur could only stare, when Merlin looked up he saw Arthur, confused he asked, "why are you still alive?" he asked.

Arthur didn't say anything, Merlin stood up and walked towards the prince, who was on his knees because he along with his men was in agony, but not a lot. Merlin looked at the prince and cupped his cheek, "you are not completely consumed by evil" Merlin took his hand back.

Arthur looked at the boy, the boy had a long sleeved white shirt with brown trousers, he was wearing a white cloak with grey drawings, the boy was also wearing a crown.

A crown was gold with a couple of gems and diamonds, he was also wearing a necklace with a white crystal. The boy had the marking of the druids in his right wrist.

"My name is Emrys, I'm sort of the prince of the druids, my father is a dragonlord, and my mother is/or was the queen, so since I think my father is still alive, he is still king." Merlin sat in front of the prince.

"come, let me heal you." Merlin said. Arthur hesitated and laid down.

Arthur felt the pain go away and looked at Merlin, "You can go" Merlin said softly.

"what about you?" asked Arthur, "My people, they have fled, if I go with them, I place them in danger." He sighed "I protect them" said Merlin.

"but its easier if I'm not there" Merlin got up and started leaving. He turned around to see Arthur one last time, "I'm sorry about your knights, but they weren't very good guests"

Arthur got to his feet "why don't you come with me to Camelot?" asked Arthur. Merlin froze and looked at Arthur. "Why?" asked the 13 year old.

"I don't know," Arthur said "and what would happen it I show up with the prince of Camelot? I'm royalty of the druids, Uther would not hesitate to have me executed, it doesn't matter that I'm 13 years old." Asked Merlin.

"You could pretend to be my son" Arthur said, Merlin looked at him. "and you are willing to take that risk?" asked Merlin. Arthur nodded. Arthur was 30, who would suspect.

"Alright" Merlin nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin sighed as he laid in the bed, Arthur's father was not so pleased that Arthur had a 'son' but allowed for Merlin to stay anyway. Merlin told Arthur that Emrys was what the druids called him, that his real name was Emrys.

Merlin's room was like Arthur's, except that it was blue and golden, he also had a table for food, Merlin was used to tents, even though he was a prince. So, this was a very thrilling experience for him. He had made a new friend, his name was Lancelot, he was knight even though he didn't come from a noble family, Arthur somehow had managed to convince Uther to make Lancelot a knight after he saved Camelot.

Merlin couldn't seem to fall asleep, he could still hear his mother's voice in his head telling him to sleep. Merlin rolled over in bed and closed his eyes.

It was morning when he woke up, he got out of bed, muttered a spell and his druid mark disappeared. He changed into a long sleeve white shirt with trousers and boots. He walked around the castle and found Arthur's room.

He knocked and heard a come in and opened the door, he saw Arthur on the table eating breakfast while reading a letter, Merlin noticed George –Arthur's servant to Arthur's dismay- was there. Cleaning. "Good morning father" greeted Merlin, he needed to get used to calling Arthur that. After all, Merlin had never called anyone that before.

"Hello Merlin, I hope you slept well" Arthur said only looking up for a second. "Certainly, mind if I join you for breakfast?" "Not at all"

Merlin decided to go have a look around Camelot after breakfast, he walked out of the castle with his dark blue cloak on, he walked into what seemed a market. Merlin looked at the shops and found something very interesting, "hello" said Merlin to the man in shop, "hello young man how may I help you on this beautiful day?" asked an overly cheerful man with a white beard, probably 80 years old, "I was wondering how much does that flower costs?" Merlin said and pointed to a red rose.

The man looked at the flower, "tell you what, you can have the rose for free if you do me favor." Said the man, "what is it?" asked Merlin inching closer, the man gave Merlin a pink flower, "can you give this to my friend's daughter? Her name is Guinevere but everyone calls her Gwen. Today is her birthday and she is working at the castle."

He explained, Merlin nodded, "don't worry sir, I will give it to her" Merlin smiled at the man who handed him the rose. "Tell her it from Edward" the man said. Merlin nodded and walked away with one flower in each hand.

Merlin, once again was roaming the castle, Arthur had practice with the knights so he had to ask George who Gwen was, George told him that Gwen was one of his friends and served Lady Morgana, truth be told, Merlin was surprised George had friends at all. Merlin thanked him and walked to Lady Morgana's room.

Lady Morgana was a nice women, he met her yesterday when he met Uther. She had smiled and talked to him a little, Merlin liked Lady Morgana and knew where her room was because he George told him. Merlin knocked on the door and a girl, probably Gwen saw him. "My prince" she bowed, "no need to bow, by any chance, is your name Gwen?" asked Merlin, she nodded and smiled softly, "happy birth day" he said and gave her the flower, "its from man named Edward" explained Merlin as she took the rose, she smiled even bigger and thanked him, "by Gwen" he bowed a little and ran to Arthur's practice.

"Father! Father!" cheered Merlin as he came to Arthur, Arthur was saying something to Sir Leon and turned to see Merlin running to hi, Merlin, being the clumsy idiot he was tripped and stood up quickly and ran to his father again, Arthur raised his eyebrow at Merlin as the panted for breath as he stood in front of Arthur.

"It's Gwen's birthday!" he said and smiled, "who?" asked Arthur, "Guinevere, Lady Morgana's maid" he said in one breath, "look what got" he showed Arthur the rose, "who is it for?" asked Arthur, "I don't know" cheered Merlin and ran off again, leaving a confused Arthur behind and his knights chuckling at the boy.

Merlin, ran into the physician's chamber holding his arm and trying to hold back tears, Gaius was in the middle of a potion when the boy came in, "hi Gaius" said Merlin and walked to him, "my prince, what happened?" asked Gaius, "I hate bullies" shrugged Merlin, "trust me, the other guy is worse" laughed Merlin, he had a bruise in his cheek and his hair was a mess.

As Gaius fixed the cut in Merlin's arm he asked for him to explain, "well, I walked away from father and then went wondering, then I saw this girl, she looked sad and I asked what was wrong, she told me she didn't feel pretty, I asked why and she told me the boys in town didn't like her, so I gave her the rose I had and told her she was pretty, because she was, she smiled and took the flower, we played a little but then her bullies showed up and started bugging us so I told them to back off" he looked at Gaius.

"I didn't start the fight I swear" he said, Gaius nodded, then Arthur came in. "what happened?" he said, "I was talking to the knights and this girl showed up crying and topld me you were here, why?" asked Arthur, "what happened?" he asked Merlin.

"I told her she was pretty" he shrugged, Arthur –confused- looked at Gaius, "alright Merlin you can go now, come back tomorrow so I can look at the cut." He said.

Merlin jumped off the bed, "thanks Gaius" he said and nodded to his dad and left. Arthur looked at Gaius.

Gaius sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin laughed happily as he ran around the castle, his forest green cloak trailing behind him.

"Father" He said as he opened the door, his smile disappeared as he saw a man pointing a sword at Arthur's chest. "Merlin" said Arthur, sudden fear in his eyes for the child. "Am I interrupting something?' he asked nervously, "Merlin, go" said Arthur.

The man grinned as he pulled a dagger from his belt, but Merlin reacted quickly and grabbed a boot and threw it at the man, the boot hit the man in the head and knocked him unconscious, "Pa" said Merlin as he hugged Arthur, Arthur looked at him in bewilderment "What did you say?" he asked, Merlin gulped nervously.

"Nothing" he said quickly, Arthur smiled and hugged him, "I'm glad you are alright" he said to the 13 year old, "I am glad you are okay too" he said, "Who is that?" he asked Arthur, "no idea"

"And you are sure you are okay?" Freya asked Merlin as they sat near the river, "yes I am sure" laughed Merlin, Freya blushed and stared at the water, "its pretty" she said as the sunset fell, "not as much as you" said Merlin, Freya turned even redder at his comment and stuttered a thank you.

"Lancelot!" yelled Merlin as he ran to the man, "what is it?' asked Lancelot to the boy who gasped for air, "I need your help" he panted, "What is it?" asked Lancelot again, "girls" said Merlin, Lancelot raised an eyebrow, "girls?" he asked, Merlin blushed, "yes" he mumbled "why didn't you ask Arthur?" he asked, "he is busy with the king" he said to him, Lancelot frowned but nodded.

"So what do you need help with?" asked Lancelot, "well, I think I like Freya, but I don't know" he said, "I feel like there is a bunch of butterflies in my belly and when ever I see her I feel like she is the only one there, and that every single thing I do is stupid and I feel like getting on my knees and treat her like a queen" he said.

"Lancelot help" he squeaked, Lancelot looked at him with a smirk and knowing eyes. "You like her" he answered, "does she like me?" he asked him, "I don't know, ask her?" shrugged Lance.

"What? Are you mad?" asked Merlin, "what if she doesn't like me?" he asked, "well there is only one way to find out, and that is to ask her" he said to Merlin who gulped.

Merlin walked around the castle, for once not running, Arthur walking from the meeting with his father, spotted Merlin and his anger disappeared "Merlin?' he asked, Merlin looked at him, "oh hello" said Merlin, "what's bothering you?" asked Arthur "I like a girl" said Merlin, Arthur sighed and put a hand in Merlin's shoulder, "I know how you feel, is it Freya, that girl you gave the rose to?" asked Arthur, Merlin nodded.

"Yep I do know how you feel" he said and ruffled the boy's hair, "You like Gwen" said Merlin, Arthur snorted "Of course not" said Arthur. "I'm sorry, I only heard you say of course" grinned Merlin, Arthur glared at him and Merlin started running Arthur chasing him as the 2 laughed, and all the people stopped what they were doing to watch father and son.

**A/N; And…. That's it, I think I might get writer's block so I need you guys to give me ideas for this story and sorry I have not updated in so long, bye!" **


End file.
